Empty Apartment
by hollas
Summary: Lisbon is stood up and Jane is there to comfort her. Rated M for sexual situations, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read.


It was 11 o'clock Friday night, and everyone had gone home for the weekend. Well, that is except for Jane of course. He was lying on his couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his last moments with Lisbon earlier that day.

She was happy-giddier than usual-and after some trickery and endless annoying questions, Lisbon gave in and told Jane about the date that she had later that evening.

He ignored the jealous feelings and thoughts that threatened to expose themselves as her told her to have fun and that he'd see her Monday morning. She seemed to consider him longer than usual before shrugging it off and leaving for the weekend. Had she hoped to get a reaction out of him?

Well, there was no way of telling now. All it would do is pester his thoughts, giving him something to think about while he let the insomnia take over for the evening. He had actually gotten so deep into his thoughts that he had failed to hear the heels clicking down the hallway. He didn't come back to reality until the owner of the heels spoke up.

"Jane?"

Clearly startled, Jane shot up from his position and focused on the newcomer. His ice-blue eyes connected with a pair of very emotional green ones.

"Lisbon?"

"What are you doing here, Jane?"

Shrugging, he simply replied, "Couldn't sleep. What about you, my dear? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

He watched her for a moment as she kept her eyes trained on his feet, refusing to meet his eyes with her own, which were fighting to keep her tears back.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be, but I-I was….I was stood up." She lifted her eyes to his, expecting to find pity, but only found compassion. He just kept staring, so she continued uncomfortably. "He was supposed to meet me at 9:30, but he never showed. I stayed there for an hour, trying his cell phone, hoping he would either show up or pick up, but he never did. Didn't call or anything. So I drove around and ended up here. I just couldn't go back to that empty apartment alone again." Her voice cracked with the last couple words as she let the tears finally spill over and fall down her cheeks in streams.

"Come here," Jane whispered, arms open. He had never seen her this vulnerable, and he wasn't going to just have her stand there, crying. She practically ran into his arms, almost in his lap, still seated on the couch. He held her as she cried, rubbing her back soothingly, letting her get every last sob out.

Even though she had quieted down over 20 minutes ago, they still sat in the same position, Jane rubbing her back and neither speaking. It had gotten to the point where Jane thought Lisbon had fallen asleep.

Slowly, he ceased his rubbing and leaned closer to her so his mouth was at her ear. He then gently whispered, "Teresa."

It was only then that she remembered she was in Jane's lap. But when she tried to sit up and get off of him, his arms wrapped around her waist and held her there to him.

Lisbon looked into his eyes and noticed the worried expression that filled them. The longer she looked into them, the more she noticed other feelings there: sadness and hurting-most likely because she was upset; anger-because that _guy_ ditched her; love…wait. _Love?_ _How did that get in there?_ She wondered.

Jane was somewhat a little less focused on her feelings and more on what she was wearing, which he had only just come to notice when his arms went around her waist. She was in a green, silk, strapless dress; a color, which complemented her eyes perfectly, and a length that showed off her legs beautifully.

Lisbon noticed that his eyes had moved to her body and where growing darker by the minute. This made her nervous and so she started squirming slightly in his arms. Her movements made his head snap up, eyes now filled with a different look that sent shivers down her spine: Lust.

Jane's eyes wandered again, but this time to her lips. Lisbon saw this and decided to see how much he could take. Slowly, she rant he tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, watching him intently.

Leaning forward, Lisbon brought her mouth to Jane's ear as she slipped her hands into his jacket, sliding them to his shoulders and into the sleeves. As she started to remove his jacket, she whispered into his ear, "It's getting a little hot in here, isn't it? Why don't I help you get rid of some of these layers?" Once she slipped the jacket completely off, she moved her fingers to the buttons on his vest. That was off in seconds and her hands were to his shirt, the last piece covering his chest.

This time, as she unbuttoned each button, she shifted her body around so that by the last button, she had both legs wrapped around his waist, still seated in his lap. And as she went to take the shirt off, she ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest, dragging her nails up to his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Jane could suppress the groan that came from the back of his throat and Lisbon felt him grow beneath her.

Taking his shirt off, Lisbon dragged her nails back down his chest, but this time, she didn't stop at his pants. She figured it was about time that he got the attention he was begging for. She moved her hands down between them and cupped him through his pants, earning her a hitch in his breathing, which had started coming out in a ragged pant.

He had enough of this teasing; it was his turn. Taking control, he flipped them so that he was on top looking down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was fanned out around her face. Her breathing was also ragged and that was when he realized that they had yet to kiss.

One last smoldering look and his lips her moving on hers. She gasped at the initial contact, but quickly recovered and had her mouth moving in time with his. This kiss wasn't sweet like she had pictured their first kiss, but rather a hungry kiss; full of need and want, like they couldn't get enough of each other. His hands moved into her dark locks, hers to his soft, blonde curls. She pulled his head harder down on hers, mouths crushed in a hungry passion.

Lisbon moaned out, opening her lips slightly. Jane took advantage of this and dipped his tongue into her mouth, sweeping it along her silky one. This time, it was his turn to moan, giving Lisbon the time to delve her tongue into his mouth. She noted that he tasted of lemon tea, but quickly pushed the thought aside as he pulled away form her mouth and moved his mouth to her jaw.

He came to a stop at the soft spot behind her ear. He sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth, causing her to buck her hips to him, grinding them into his groin, making him pause in his work. When he stopped, she groaned at the loss and pulled his mouth back to her own.

She untangled her hands from his hair and brought them down his back. Once at the waist of his pants, she moved her hands to the front of him, cupping him once again. At the feeling of her hand around him, he pulled his mouth away from her and looked down at her, lust apparent in his eyes. She wore a wicked grin as she went to undo his buckle, but Jane was too quick for her and he snatched her wandering hands away from their position and pinned them above her head with his hands. With a quick kiss, he moved his mouth down the column of her slender neck until her reached the silky fabric that covered her breasts.

He looked at the offending fabric then to his hands, which were still holding down hers, with a puzzled expression splayed across his face. Finally, he moved his eyes to hers and asked her in a husky voice, "Will you behave?" Knowing exactly what he was planning, she simply nodded unable to speak due to the anticipation that was growing inside of her.

He let go of her hands and slipped his own around her waist to her back, trying to find the zipper to the dress. His hands met in the middle of her back, where they met cold metal. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on her chest as his hands worked the zipper down her back. Once it was undone, Lisbon started to wiggle underneath him, trying to help get the dress off faster, but all it did was help make his pants a little bit too tight for him.

She smiled at his sudden lack of help with the dress, knowing exactly what she had done to him. Getting back up on his knees, Jane pulled her up and yanked the dress over her head, throwing over her shoulder, landing somewhere on his unused desk.

He wasn't surprised to find that she didn't have a bra on, but he was surprised to see a pair of lacy panties, that were the same color as her dress, already wet with her desire for him.

Jane suddenly stood, noticing that he had too many clothes on, but Lisbon followed him off the couch and took his hands away from his buckle. "Allow me."

She undid the buckle and slowly slid the pants down, brushing the bulge in his boxers, until the pants were at his ankles. He stepped out of them and pushed her back onto the couch, following her down. He kissed her full on the mouth and moved one hand to her breast. He cupped it and started kneading it with his palm, slowly twisting her nipple between his index finger and thumb. She cried out against his mouth and bucked herself into his palm even harder.

He then moved his other hand down between them, to her already soaked panties. He hooked his finger into the waistband and pulled them down her hips and she kicked them off onto the floor. His finger found her soft folds as he dragged his thumb over them. She groaned at the feeling and grabbed his hand, trying to guide his fingers to where she wanted to be touched most. He swatted her hand away and distracted her with pulling his mouth away from her mouth and moving it to her right breast, his right hand still working on her left breast.

Her senses were heightened as his mouth and fingers worked her like a guitar. His fingers broke through the folds and trailed up and down her inside. His tongue ran circles around her nipple, and only pulled back to blow on it gently. He moved his mouth back down and pulled her nipple between his teeth right when his index finger entered her. She bucked and squirmed as the sensations ran through her already, overly sensitive body. She cried out as he entered another finger and started moving in and out of her in a slow motion.

He moved his mouth to her left breast as he continued his penetrations with his fingers. She was tightening around his fingers, a sign she was getting close. And just when she thought she could hold back any longer, he pulled out of her completely.

She moaned at the loss of his fingers, but quickly shushed when he started trailing hot, wet kisses down her stomach, bringing his mouth to her opening. This time, instead of his fingers, his tongue filled her, making her cry out in pleasure. He started moving in and out of her a little faster than his fingers did, bringing her to the edge quicker than his fingers had. Suddenly, her voice stopped him.

"Jane…I can't hold on much longer…"

He looked up to her eyes and saw that she was fighting a release. "Don't hold back, Teresa."

But she didn't want that. "Jane…need you…inside me……now."

This time, he understood. He quickly slipped off his boxers and moved over her until his mouth was over hers. He was poised at her opening and was ready to enter. He placed his mouth over hers as he pushed himself inside her, groaning at the feeling of her wet, tightness. He paused his mouth, both reveling at the feeling of them being joined at last.

Just when it was getting unbearable, Jane started to move inside her, his mouth back in action. He started slowly, earning moans from Lisbon. When he started moving faster, Lisbon hitched her legs up over his hips, bringing him even deeper inside her than before. Then both groaned in pleasure at this new position, pleasure sweeping over them. He started moving again, faster than before, moving his mouth back to her breasts, bringing her as must pleasure as he could.

He was now pounding into her, bringing her closer and closer until finally she yelled out his name as a mind-blowing orgasm swept over her. Eyes clenched shut; she tightened her walls around him, as he kept moving in and out before exploding in her, also yelling out her name. He collapsed on her, bodies both slick with sweat, both panting.

He slowly moved out of her, and rolled onto his side, bringing her on top of him and holding her close to his chest. After a few minutes, Lisbon spoke up.

"That was….."

"Unbelievable?" Jane finished for her.

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss. "I think that ranked in my top five."

"Where in this 'top five'?" Jane raised an eyebrow, unable to believe that she was comparing him to other men.

"Number one," she whispered against his lips, pressing her lips to his one more time before getting up.

"As great as that is, what's the point of knowing what number you rank if you can't brag to anyone about it?" he got up too, collecting his clothes, putting them on again.

"Well you could brag about it if you want to get shot," she replied with a smirk.

"You know what? I think I'm good keeping it to myself."

"Wise choice."

They finished getting dressed and Jane took her hand, pulling her to the elevator. She looked up at him, questions running through her head, but he spoke up before she could ask any one of them.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't have to go back to your empty apartment alone again." She smiled as stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I don't believe I do."

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Click that pretty green button below to let me know what you think please! :) Thank you for reading!**

**hol**


End file.
